Vic Three
by Xinou
Summary: Victoire avait imaginé tout un tas de scénarios pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Et aucun ne s'approchait de la réalité.


**Attention :** version non corrigée

_NB : Bill, Fleur, Teddy Lupin, Victoire, Dominique et Louis Weasley ainsi que l'univers HP appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres sont mes OC_

* * *

**Vic Three**

Louis a pleuré ce matin. Pas parce qu'il était malheureux que je parte, non. Quand Louis pleure, c'est toujours pour quelque chose qui le concerne directement. C'est normal, il n'a que quatre ans, il ne comprend pas pourquoi je peux aller à Poudlard et pas lui. Enfin ça, c'est ce que Maman a dit. Moi je pense qu'il comprend que c'est parce qu'il est trop petit et qu'il n'aime pas ça, être petit.

Dominique a essayé de le consoler, mais rien n'y a fait. Et maintenant que nous sommes sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, c'est encore pire ! Louis crie en tapant des pieds et Papa râle tandis que Maman tente tant bien que mal de le contenir.

– Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû le laisser chez ma mère ce matin !

– Bill, n'en rajoute pas, réplique Maman, excédée.

– Ce n'est pas grave, je vais y aller, dis-je en souriant

– Tu es sûre ? s'inquiète Papa. Le train ne part que dans une vingtaine de minutes...

– Oui, c'est mieux que vous rentriez maintenant, je réponds en lançant un regard à Louis qui s'époumone en gesticulant.

Je vois bien que ça embête Papa. Forcément, sa première fille entre enfin à Poudlard, je sais qu'il voudrait rester. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai aussi qu'il reste. L'idée de ne pas pouvoir lui faire de signe quand le train partira me serre le cœur. Mais très honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de passer encore vingt minutes à entendre mon frère brailler.

Papa hésite. Il se tourne vers Maman, sûrement espère-t-il lui demander s'il peut rester tandis qu'elle rentre avec Louis et Dom', mais Maman lui retourne son regard noir ultime. Celui qui veut très clairement dire « N'y pense même pas ». Papa soupire.

– Très bien... allons-y...

J'embrasse tout le monde.

– Tu me diras comment c'est, pas vrai ? me demande Dom', les yeux plein d'étoiles du haut de ses cinq ans.

– Bien sûr, je répond. Je t'enverrais une lettre toute les semaines !

– Promis ? Avec le petit doigt ?

– Avec le petit doigt, je répète en riant avant de le lui tendre.

Lorsqu'arrive le tour de Papa, mon cœur se sert et je me jette dans ses bras. Il va terriblement me manquer.

– Sois sage Vicky, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

– Oui P'pa.

– Et surtout, n'oublie pas de nous écrire en arrivant ! s'exclame-t-il en se redressant avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

– Papa ! je proteste en tentant de me recoiffer.

Dans une savante manœuvre, Maman fourre le petit être hurlant dans les bras de Papa et entreprend d'ajuster les pans de mon manteau.

– Surtout n'oublie pas, me dit-elle d'une voix anxieuse, sois polie avec tes professeurs et courtoise avec tes camarades, dis merci quand on te sers et...

– Je sais Maman ! je la coupe.

Maman souris et m'embrasse sur le front. Je crois voir un peu de fierté dans ses yeux, et cela me rassure. Je souris à mon tour et attrape ma grosse valise et la cage de ma chouette, Sigmund. Sig pour les intimes. C'est ongle George qui me l'a offerte pour mon anniversaire. Il dit que l'animalerie près de son magasin voulait s'en débarrasser, alors il l'a recueilli. C'est vrai que Sig a tendance à attaquer quiconque passe à portée de serres, mais il est quand même mignon au fond... très très au fond...

Une fois chargée, je fais un dernier grand sourire à ma famille et me retourne vers le Poudlard Express. Y monter n'est pas aussi aisé que ce que j'avais d'abord pensé, aussi je remercie chaleureusement l'élève qui m'a aidé avant de partir à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. À l'avant du train, la plupart des compartiments sont déjà occupés par des bandes d'amis souvent bruyants et surexcités, aussi je continue à traîner ma lourde valise à travers les wagons.

Je finis tout de même par trouver un compartiment où il reste de la place. À vrai dire, il n'y a qu'une fille et son chien dedans. Une petite brune qui a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Je suis sûre qu'elle est en première année comme moi, alors je fais mon plus beau sourire et ouvre la porte du compartiment.

– Salut ! je lance d'un ton enjoué. Je m'appelle Victoire, et toi ?

– Tess, Tess Osborne, me répond la petite brune en esquissant un sourire.

– Enchantée Tess ! Tu es en première année ? Moi je suis en première année, je t'avoue que j'ai un peu peur, mais j'ai un ami qui est déjà à Poudlard et il m'a un peu raconté, alors... Enfin bref, je peux m'installer avec toi ?

Mais visiblement, Tess ne m'écoute plus depuis un moment, se contentant de me toiser de la tête aux pieds d'un air contrarié.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ? je demande.

– Désolée... Victoire, c'est ça ? Désolée, la place est prise.

– Oh ! je réponds en lançant un regard aux nombreuses places vides du compartiment. D'accord, alors... on se reverra peut-être à Poudlard ?

– Oui, peut-être, répond Tess avec un signe de main dédaigneux.

Peinée par ce refus, je recommence à tirer ma lourde valise. Je ne comprend pas, est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Peut-être ai-je un peu trop parlé, c'est mon grand défaut je l'avoue, mais de là à me mentir pour que je n'entre pas dans son compartiment... Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vois même pas Teddy qui me fais des signes au bout du wagon.

– Vic ! Ohé, Vic !

Je relève la tête et aussitôt mon sourire revient à la vue de ses mèches bleus qui virevoltent dans tous les sens. Qu'il est drôle quand même !

– Viens avec nous, notre compartiment est juste là ! me dit il en me poussant à l'intérieur sans même me demander mon avis.

– Oh, d'accord, si tu insistes, dis-je en riant avant de commencer à ranger mes affaires.

– Darren et Marcia ne devraient pas tarder, ils sont sûrement en train de dire au-revoir à leurs parents, me dit Teddy avant de ressortir du compartiment pour aller saluer d'autres personnes de sa connaissance.

Je m'assoie en soupirant. Ça n'est pas exactement comme cela que j'envisageais ma première rentrée à Poudlard. Non, dans tous les scénarios que j'ai imaginés, je partageais un wagon avec des premières années qui seraient immanquablement devenus mes meilleurs amis. Pas que je n'aime pas Teddy et sa bande, hein ! Mais j'espérais avoir mes propres amis à Poudlard...

Et si je n'arrivais pas à m'en faire ? Et si tous les autres élèves réagissaient comme Tess et me rejetaient sans même m'avoir vraiment adressé la parole ?

Soudain, je regrette l'absence de ma famille pour me rassurer. Ça y est, mon père me manque, qu'est-ce que ça va être à Poudlard, hein ? Tandis qu'une boule d'angoisse se forme dans ma gorge, je me force à respirer calmement. Je dois m'occuper pour ne plus y penser, tout se passera très bien, après tout il n'y a pas de raison. Aussi, je me lève et tente de hisser ma valise au dessus des sièges, dans la loge prévue à cet effet. Mais ce n'est pas une mince affaire : je suis trop petite et ma valise est trop lourde pour moi, alors je décide d'aller chercher de l'aide.

– Teddy ! Viens m'aider, je n'arrive pas à monter ma valise ! je demande.

Mais Teddy n'est pas le seul à se tourner vers moi. Derrière lui se tient une Tess furibonde. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et le regard noir qu'elle me jette me fait froid dans le dos. Je déglutis difficilement. Qu'ai-je donc fait à cette fille pour qu'elle me déteste à ce point ? Je tente de me rappeler ce que je lui ai dit en entrant dans son compartiment, mais rien de méchant ne me vient à l'esprit, il me semble même avoir été plutôt polie.

Mais avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Tess tourne les talons et repart vers son compartiment.

– J'arrive, me répond Teddy en se retournant, son nouveau chaton dans les bras. Je viens de rencontrer une fille de ton année. Elle est un peu bizarre, mais assez marrante, je te la présenterai si tu veux.

– Pas la peine, je réponds.

– Tu la connais déjà ?

Et tandis qu'il monte ma valise dans la loge, je lui raconte ma première rencontre avec Tess, ainsi que le regard noir qu'elle vient de me lancer.

– Effectivement, ça a l'air mal barré, dit-il en riant.

– Qu'est-ce qui a l'air mal barré ? lance une petite métisse au grands yeux verts en ouvrant la porte du compartiment.

– Sûrement la réconciliation entre Teddy et le vieux Rusard, reprend un garçon châtain derrière elle.

– Marcia ! Darren ! s'écrie Teddy, visiblement heureux de retrouver ses amis.

– Bonjour, je lance à mon tour avec un grand sourire.

– Salut Victoire ! me répondent-ils en chœur.

– Alors ma belle, pas trop stressée ? me demande Marcia en s'asseyant à côté de moi tandis que les garçons commencent à se raconter leurs vacances.

– Non, ça va pour l'instant, je réponds doucement.

– Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, il y a deux ans j'étais tout simplement morte de trouille ! En plus mon frère m'avait raconté que pour la répartition, Hagrid nous emmenait dans la forêt interdite et que ceux qui arrivaient à ressortir allaient à Serdaigle, ceux qui se perdaient à Poufsouffle, ceux qui grimpaient dans un arbre à Serpentard et ceux qui survivaient à l'attaque de loup, à Gryffondor. Tu imagines l'état dans lequel j'étais !

J'éclate de rire.

– Oh tu sais, Teddy m'a dit qu'on confiait les première année à un géant qui essayait de nous lancer le plus loin possible, et selon jusqu'où on allait, on était réparti dans les différentes maisons.

– Non ! Teddy tu lui as dit ça ? s'indigne la métisse en se tournant vers lui.

– Oh oui, ricane-t-il. Et elle l'a cru ! Il a fallu qu'elle aille voir son père en pleurant pour qu'il lui dise la vérité.

Mes joues s'empourprent. Voilà que je vais passer pour un bébé !

– Et tu as été bien puni ! j'ajoute en lui tirant la langue.

– Ouais, oncle Bill m'a fait nettoyer toute la maison... ça aurait pas été si horrible si tante Fleur n'avait pas été sur mon dos tout du long ! « Ted, tu as oublié une tâche là », « Ted, il reste un grain de poussière sur cette étagère », « Ted, ce vase était posé deux millimètres plus à gauche »... L'horreur !

Le train démarre alors que nous éclatons de rire. Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard passe étonnamment vite, et je ne m'ennuie pas une seconde. Il faut dire que Teddy a bien trouvé ses amis. Lui, Darren O'Maley et Marciana West sont tous les trois à Poufsouffle, et à les voir je n'ai qu'une envie : rejoindre cette maison.

Lorsque nous arrivons, Darren m'aide à descendre ma valise, puis nous nous séparons. Je me joins à l'attroupement des première année tandis qu'ils partent directement pour l'école. C'est le moment d'observer mes futurs camarades de classe. Comme moi, la plupart d'entre eux semblent mal à l'aise et un peu perdus, mais je vois que quelques groupes se sont déjà formés. Tess discute activement avec un garçon qui lui arrive à peine en dessous de l'épaule.

– Vic ! s'écrie une voix bourrue dans mon dos.

Aussitôt, je me retourner.

– Oui ? je réponds, en chœur avec deux autres élèves.

Surpris, nous nous toisons tous les trois.

– Euh, je veux dire Victoire, rectifie Hagrid en s'apercevant que mon surnom s'applique également à deux autres personnes. Comment vas-tu ? Oh c'est fou, je te revois toute petite, tu tenais dans le creux de ma main ! Et voilà que maintenant tu entres à Poudlard.

– Je vais bien Hagrid, et vous ?

– Oh moi ! Oh tu sais... Mais ne parlons pas de ça, nous allons y aller. Les première année, vous êtes tous là ? Bien laissez vos affaires sur le quai, on s'en chargera plus tard, et suivez moi.

Tandis que nous suivons le demi-géant, je me rapproche des deux autres « Vic ». Lorsque je suis assez proche des deux, je me lance.

– Vic ?

Les deux élèves se tournent vers moi sans oser répondre avant d'être sûr que cela s'adresse bien à eux. J'éclate de rire.

– C'est fou ça ! dis-je alors qu'ils me sourient. Je m'appelle Victoire, et vous ?

– Je m'appeler Vikenti Kalinski, me réponds la fille à ma droite avec un fort accent. Je suis très enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

– Moi c'est Victor, dit alors le garçon plus timidement. Juste Victor.

– Enchantée, juste Victor, je réponds en lui souriant alors que nous arrivons au bord du lac noir.

Sans cesser de discuter, nous montons tous les trois dans une barque. J'apprends alors que Vikenti vient de Pologne. C'est une fille assez grande, avec de longs cheveux blonds vénitien et de jolis yeux verts. Sa mère vient de se remarier avec un anglais et elle et sa sœur sont arrivées en Angleterre il y a seulement quelques mois. Je ne manque alors pas de la féliciter pour son anglais qui reste très compréhensible malgré tout. Quant à Victor, un garçon brun tout frêle et visiblement assez timide, nous apprenons seulement qu'il habite chez sa tante.

Lorsque nous arrivons de l'autre côté du lac, mes yeux se tournent vers le château. C'est la première fois que je le vois d'aussi près. Ce qu'il est beau ! À mes côtés, Victor et Vikenti semblent tout aussi absorbés que moi par sa contemplation. Mais nous n'avons que peu de temps pour l'admirer car déjà, on nous mène à un escalier que nous gravissons, puis nous passons plusieurs couloirs avant de finalement s'arrêter dans une petite pièce où se tient un sorcier d'une trentaine d'années à peine.

– Bonjour à tous, nous dit-il d'un ton qui se veut rassurant. Je suis le Professeur Higgs, et cette année, je vous enseignerai l'art des Potions. Mais pour l'instant, nous allons procéder à votre répartition dans les différentes maisons de Poudlard. Elles sont au nombre de quatre et se nomment Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Durant vos sept années dans cette école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une deuxième famille. Espérons que vous vous y plairez ! Vous êtes près ?

Un frisson parcoure l'assemblée alors que le professeur ouvre une porte et nous demande de le suivre. Nous arrivons alors dans ce qui semble être la salle à manger de Poudlard, à en juger par les quatre immenses tables entourées d'élèves affamés. Le professeur Higgs nous mène entre les deux tables du milieu puis nous fait signe de nous arrêter avant de monter lui-même sur une estrade et de se poster à côté d'un tabouret sur lequel repose une sorte de... loque.

Je me demande où est le Choixpeau magique dont mon père m'a parlé, lorsque la loque se redresse et nous salue avant d'entamer une sorte de chanson, d'une voix nasillarde. Je reste bouche-bée. Alors c'est ça le Choixpeau ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception. Il avait l'air bien plus cool dans les souvenirs de Papa.

Quand la loque a finit de chanter, nous applaudissons, et le Professeur Higgs fait un pas en avant tout en déroulant un long parchemin.

– Je vais vous appeler un par un, nous dit-il. Vous viendrez alors vous asseoir sur le tabouret et je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Il vous répartira dans l'une des quatre maisons.

La répartition commence par un certain Justin Bieper qui s'avance d'un pas de conquérant jusqu'au tabouret où il s'assoie droit comme un « i ». Il est presque aussitôt réparti à Poufsouffle, puis c'est au tour du suivant, et ainsi de suite. Tout se passe très bien jusqu'au tour de Victor.

– Victor Greyback, annonce le professeur sans sourciller.

Aussitôt, le silence s'abat sur la Grande-Salle tandis que Victor, les joues plus rouges que les pulls des Gryffondor, s'avance timidement vers l'estrade. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom, plusieurs fois même. Je frissonne en me rappelant les paroles de mes parents à son propos. Greyback n'est nul autre que le responsable des cicatrices qui barrent le visage de mon père.

Contre toute attente, Victor est envoyé à Gryffondor. Sans quitter ses chaussures des yeux, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules, il va rapidement s'asseoir à leur table et se ratatine sur sa chaise. L'intention est très claire : il veut se faire oublier.

Le pauvre... Lorsqu'il relève là tête et que son regard croise le mien, je m'efforce de lui sourire. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse croire que son nom de famille change quoi que ce soit à nos discussions d'avant.

Très professionnel, le professeur Higgs continue l'appel sans faire aucune remarque. Bientôt vient le tour de Vikenti. D'un pas assuré, elle monte sur l'estrade et s'assoie sur le tabouret. Mais lorsque le Choixpeau est posé sur sa tète, de longues minutes s'écoulent sans que rien ne se passe. Je vois à sa mine contrariée que ça ne la réjouit pas, elle semble en plein débat mental avec la loque.

– Gryffondor ! s'écrie enfin le Choixpeau.

Vikenti pousse un soupir de soulagement et va rejoindre Victor. D'ici, je la voie lui parler, je crois qu'elle essaie de le faire rire. La répartition poursuit son cours. Tess et son ami sont tous deux envoyés à Serpentard. Une boule d'angoisse se forme dans mon ventre. Et si je suis envoyée à Serpentard ? Je serais obligée de partager ma chambre avec elle, et visiblement elle ne m'aime pas... Ça serait horrible !

Quand enfin mon tour arrive – quand on s'appelle Weasley, on a appris a détester l'ordre alphabétique – je m'avance, tremblante, jusqu'au tabouret. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de stresser. En effet, j'ai tout juste le temps d'adresser un signe à Teddy qui m'observe depuis la table des Poufsouffle que le Choixpeau a fait son choix.

Ça sera Gryffondor pour moi aussi. Ravie, je rejoins Victor et Vikenti en sautillant. Je suis soulagée. Trois « Vic » dans la même maison, décidément, ma scolarité à Poudlard s'annonce bien.

* * *

_Et voilà =D _

_ Bon, j'espère que vous avez à peu près aimé, ceci est un petit aperçu des autres personnes qui vont côtoyer Tess et Victoire dans l'une de mes futurs fics longues. _

_ Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu et qui se demanderaient, j'ai également écrit le point de vue de Tess sur cette même journée (qui ne va pas jusqu'à l'arrivé à Poudlard cependant). C'est dans l'OS Moi mioche et méchante._


End file.
